This message will selfdestruct
by Clannadlvr
Summary: A series of Alias and Aliasxover drabbles. Your mission, if you choose to accept it..
1. Translation

**Translation**

A/N: For nicblue0707 and her guess of Rob Dougan's "Furious Angels" in my song/drabble meme. I never thought of this pairing in connection with that song- it's always been a Draco Malfoy tune for me. But looking at it…listening to it…and writing it? Damn, it's perfect Sarkney.

* * *

The counter bit into her back, a delicious edge cutting through the haze of adrenaline. Steel through the ribs of their post-sparring high.

He anchored himself in her, murmuring codes, protocols, and ciphers till they became English on her skin. Each thrust translated his desire and she answered in Cyrillic.

She knew he'd understand.

The dead drop, only twenty minutes away, barely registered. Her thoughts hinged only on completion, when clandestine pleasure bleached her mind of missing years and faithless partners.

It slammed into them both, furious, futile and falsely fulfilling.

The moment over, they donned their concealments once more.

* * *


	2. Interagency Cooperation

**Interagency Cooperation**

A/N: A thank you drabble for the lovely nicblue0707 for her awesome fic recommendations!

* * *

"I believe this negligee is not conducive to us furthering negotiations, Agent Bristow."

"Really, Mr. Sark. And do you believe that, by removing it, we'll approach some sort of agreement?"

"Hmmm… well, I quite think that more clothing removal will be necessary to reach a workable détente. However, I would be willing to work on an item by item basis."

"In the interests of interagency cooperation, of course."

"Of course."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the one who stopped the trading of important information that could benefit both sides."

"Your devotion to your country does you credit, Agent Bristow."

* * *


	3. Sorted

**Sorted**

Fandoms: HP/Alias

A/N: For shadesofbrixton's first line meme! A bit more than a drabble...

* * *

I threw my suitcases down on the floor of the hallway and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a lanky blonde, his arms crossed haughtily as he leaned against the entrance to the dormatory, a practised smirk upon his face.

Perhaps his smirk would not be so well placed if he knew that I would not need a hex or curse to remove it.

"So, you're the new roommate, then?"

I nodded.

"Zabini! Get your pretty arse over here and meet the Slytherin's newest member…his name's…what did you say it was?"

"I didn't," I replied.

My new housemate raised one pale eyebrow, as if surprised at my insolence. I watched as his fingers twitched toward his wand, but mine was already at my own.

And he saw this. Measured. Considered.

Relenting, he offered his hand to me to be shook. "The name's Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Not at all," I said. Ignoring the flash in his eyes, I decided to introduce myself to the boy I would soon usurp.

"Julian. Julian Sark."

* * *


	4. Knife Edge

**Knife Edge**

A/N: for the alias100 challenge, "Life or Death." Spoilers: S3, through "Full Disclosure"

* * *

Life or death.

A binary opposition that had always seemed so black and white before everything changed. One or the other, take your pick. No other choices but the two, no other possibilities. Yes or no. Right or wrong. Here or there. Good or evil. Love or hate. Existence or absence.

But now Sydney has walked the fine line between realities, realizing that there is so much more between living and ending. Realizing that there are shades of gray. Realizing that existing on that knife edge between two states is utterly possible. Realizing her place between the lines.

Realizing Julia.

* * *


	5. Blush

**Blush**

Alias/Harry Potter

A/N: I'll admit, it's my own damn fault for suggesting this pairing… and nicblue0707's for requesting it. grins For her correct answer in my song meme challenge!

* * *

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that my employer is quite willing to compensate you for your… talents." 

Hermione bristled, "Honestly! I'm not so easily bought. I know next to nothing about you or your… 'employer.' Besides, what do you think I could possibly do to help?"

"I thought that would be obvious. Especially for a witch of your _abilities_."

Hermione damned her traitorous skin for blushing so easily at his suggestive tone. After years of dealing with Severus Snape, hadn't she learned how to stamp down her body's responses?

Still…

"Tell me, Mr. Sark, what do you have in mind?"

* * *


	6. Anthem

Title: Anthem

* * *

Sydney isn't a city, but a country.

One that Jack swore allegiance to that trumped any other nation or organization.

Its borders are shifting and chaotic at best, but at its core, he'd know it from any other land even if he were lead into it with a blindfold across his eyes, hands gloved, and cotton filling his ears.

He knows its every strange proclivity, its emotions, rational and otherwise, and even the bitter swells that can occasionally spring from its scarred valleys and ravaged peaks.

Even when he didn't know it well, he wished to be worthy of it.

* * *


End file.
